SPLASH!
by Z.A.G
Summary: Very slight Vaan/Ashe One-Shot. The rain season is never a fun time in Giza Plains. And for once Vaan is right about one thing. A princess doesn't walk on water.


Alright, I said I would never write a Vaan/Ashe fanfic until I got a better feel for their characters, but I was playing Final Fantasy XII again, and I had a sudden idea for a one-shot; and thus! Splash is born.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy XII

**__**

SPLASH!!

Giza Plains had always been bothersome for all of them. With werewolves, hyenas, and rabbits that Penelo just HAS to try and catch to take with her; needless to say, the trip through is never quick. Now Giza Plains during the rain season, that is a whole new adventure! Paths that had once been accessible are now underwater, different fiends come out of hiding, and if a traveler isn't careful, they could fall into the river and be carried off, or pulled under by the strong currents.

Currently, Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe were making their way through Giza Plains, which unfortunately for them, is underwater for the most part. Basch, Fran, and Balthier were all in Rabanastre waiting for them with the Strahl to make their trip to Archades. The problem with the trip is that it would cost a lot of gil for supplies and fuel for their ship. That's when Vaan had suggested checking out the bounty list to see if they could make a quick hunt to get a payment of Gil in so they wouldn't be scrapping by. Coming from Vaan, it had been a surprisingly intelligent plan; one that would usually come from Balthier.

So how had Penelo and Ashe get roped into going on the hunt with him? Penelo chose to go because 'Vaan can't handle it on his own' and Ashe invited herself due to the fact that Basch had recommended it better for her to stay behind and allow him to go. If she's to be Queen of Rabanastre, she can handle a common fiend, especially one terrorizing the area surrounding her kingdom.

Of course, that didn't mean she's at all happy with the situation. She's wet, it's still raining, the rain is cold, her skin is rubbing against her armor more so than normal; all and all, she's one cranky princess.

"We shall travel down river to find a more accessible route." Ashe suggested, or rather commanded the two as they came across a makeshift bridge made out of driftwood.

Vaan looked at her and then to the bridge that seemed fairly safe in his own standards. "It would be quicker to cross here."

"It is not accessible." She stated.

"Come on Vaan, we'll find another way." Penelo sided with Ashe, of course.

"I'm telling you, we can cross here." Vaan made the point by crossing the bridge himself without difficulty. "Come on." He told them once he was on the other side.

"Well, alright. But next time, don't just cross it, you have to make sure it's safe Vaan." Penelo always did seem to go out of her way to belittle him over the smallest of things. She crossed it anyway, after all, if Vaan could, she could do it without a problem.

Both of them turned their gaze towards Ashe as they waited for her to cross. She looked from the unsteady looking bridge, to their gaze, back to the bridge, then started walking down the bend, "We'll find a more accessible route." She stated, walking away and not allowing room for discussion.

Needless to say, Penelo and Vaan both ended up following her in the end, despite the fact they both had managed to cross the bridge twice without fault. Twenty minutes of walking, the rain died down for a time, and each area that Vaan suggested was 'safe' to cross, Ashe said otherwise. He lost his patience by the fifth time.

"There isn't a more accessible place to pass over Ashe. This is the rain season, everywhere will be like this!"

"We will simply follow the river till it branches off to a safer place where we can cross."

"Why?" Vaan just didn't see the logic in what she was suggesting, "It's just wasting time. I'm cold, and wet, and the others are waiting on us."

"It is not safe to cross such things. Someone could fall in."

"So? It's water, the rain has died down, and if you haven't noticed, the river has died down some until the next storm hits. At this point we can simply swim across."

"Don't be ridiculous, we shall do not such thing."

"Why? We're wet as it is. I mean, you can't swim, that's fine. That's why I keep suggesting the bridge."

"Do not make such accusations." Ashe turned to him, clearly irritated at this point, "I am well aware how to swim. I see no gain in partaking in such methods. We can simply cross upriver."

"Maybe we should just turn back." Penelo suggested, "They are probably worried about us by now."

"I'm not asking you to swim." Vaan didn't even seem to hear Penelo, "I'm simply saying cross one of the bridges that way you don't have to worry in any way about drowning. We've been going upriver for the last twenty minutes. The mark is in the other direction, where I first suggested we cross."

"If it stops this rabble I will cross the bridge. It irritates me how insensitive you can be at such matters." Ashe brushed passed him, walking stiffly towards the most recent makeshift bridge that formed from driftwood.

"Wait Ashe, I didn't test that one."

"Do not assume that you are the only one capable here who can analyze a bridge."

"Ok." Vaan just crossed his arms behind his head and waited on the princess to cross.

"Vaan…" Penelo stressed.

"She can handle it." He told her.

Ashe stood before the bridge, staring down at the driftwood that made up the bridge. It looked sturdy to her; she tested it briefly by pushing one foot on it. It held strong. She looked back Vaan and Penelo.

"Want me to find a more 'accessible' route, Princess?" Vaan questioned. He only ever referred to her as 'princess' when he grew annoyed or angry at her. Something that didn't happen very easily or very often for obvious reasons. Aside from the fact that he isn't the type to be bothered by much of anything.

"Do not be foolish." Ashe warned before stepping onto the bridge. She staggered for a sturdy footing for a brief moment before getting a strong balance. She stayed on it near the edge for a few moments, lifting up on her toes and dropping down on her heels a few times to test the build of the bridge. "It is safe to cross here." She announced.

"Finally." Vaan said under his breath.

"Stop wasting precious time, we must make haste. We are due back within the hour." She began make her way across the bridge; however, as her foot landed on one of the logs in the middle, it gave, and her foot when through. The rest of her followed and the bridge broke apart, driftwood scattering around and floating down the river.

"Ashe!" Penelo exclaimed before running to the shore. Ashe had luckily, grabbed hold of one of the driftwood, which helped her stay afloat. "Just swim to the edge Ashe, I'll lift you out." Penelo reassured her.

"Wait! Don't, you can't swim with-"

"I told you before not to make such accusations, I am capable of swimming." She would do such an easy thing as swim to the shore. This isn't the first time in the water for her, she is, in fact, a strong swimmer. If she is to be Queen one day, she would have to handle any hardships, no matter how minor they may seem to be. Right now, all she needed to do is swim to the edge. "Alright, I shall be there quickly, please pull me out." She announced before releasing the log so she could use her arms. Immediately after she went under.

"Alright I'm going in." Vaan just about jumped in the river when Penelo help her arm out, "She said she could swim here Vaan, no need to play hero."

"But she can't-"

"Vaan, stop doubting her. Just because she lived in the palace, doesn't mean she never got out and learned how to swim."

"I'm not saying she doesn't know how, I'm saying she-"

"There you said yourself, now give me a hand to help her out." Penelo crouched down at the shoreline and held her hand in the water, expecting someone to grab it. A blur went by and before she knew what happened, Vaan was in the water. "Vaan!"

She shot to her feet immediately and waited at the shore. In a moment it occurred to her that Ashe hadn't come up for air yet; not only that, the river isn't that wide, she should have made it to the edge already. Something is wrong, she knew it. She made a decision, she will jump in too and help, then Vaan came up from the surface; however, he's empty handed. He didn't say anything, he just merely takes a breath and goes back under. A few seconds later, he's back up again, this time at the edge of the bank, "Give me a hand." He said, holding out an arm that isn't his own.

Penelo didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Lady Ashe's arm and pulled her out of the water, allowing Vaan the freedom to get himself out. Penelo had to look from Ashe to Vaan, wondering what in the world to do the entire time, and not even able to comprehend the fact that the Princess of Dalmasca is currently missing her upper garments. "Vaan! She's not breathing!"

He groaned and pulled himself out of the water before making his way towards Ashe's form. He kneeled at her side and stared down at her lips. Despite having just been in the water, his mouth and throat feel extremely dry at the moment. He shook his head, ridding himself of the awkwardness that came over himself before hunching over her form. His lips merely centimeters away, and then she coughed up water onto his face. Penelo immediately rolled the princess over and Vaan was left wiping at his face, both irritated and disappointed.

"Your okay now Ashe." Penelo said as she patted her back. "But what happened?"

"Simple, she wears a lot of chain mail. That's why she can't swim, it's too heavy."

"Oh." Penelo paused for a moment before giving Vaan a strange look, "How did you know that?"

"…Know what?" He patted the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

"Ah, there you all are." Balthier's voice broke the conversation. He took in the scene in front of him, and he didn't waste it, "Well seems I've missed quite the party. I do say, I thought if anyone would get the princess's clothes-"

"It would be best if we return." Fran cut him off, the value of being partners so long is that she knows when to do so.

Okay, so it's not really a Vaan/Ashe one-shot. But tis my first FFXII and first time with the characters. Le Sigh uu. It's alright though, it was fun writing it. XD I'll write an actual Vaan/Ashe fic when I get their characters down much better. It will happen someday! Anyways! Whoot! First thing I've written in awhile.


End file.
